Consumés par le désir
by milisa1
Summary: Suite à "Une seule nuit, rien d'autre..." Evolution de la relation de Végéta et Bulma. Avancée crescendo des sentiments, entre frustration désir et passion. Classé M pour le langage, léger citron ( désolée pas douée pour transcrire ça) J'attends vos conseils. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Consumés par le désir

Chapitre 1

Voila. La vie avait repris son cours. Chacun a ses activités. L'entrainement pour l'un, les inventions pour l'autre. Faire croire que rien ne s'était passé, que cette nuit n'avait jamais existée. Ah cette nuit ! Pure folie, pur désir et pure frustration. Aucuns de ces trois sentiments n'avaient cessé de les poursuivre depuis cette nuit. Et chacun essayait d'évacuer cette tension dans ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux.

Bulma était dans son labo entrain de travailler sur un nouveau projet d'une nouvelle combinaison et armure spatiale que Goku lui avait demandé pour une cession d'entraiment dans l'espace qu'il envisageait d'effectuer avec Gohan, enfin elle essayait car elle fulminait encore après Végéta en repensant a sa conversation du matin. Première conversation réelle depuis 5 jours, Végéta avait fait en sorte de l'éviter depuis cette nuit, levé aux aurores pour s'entrainer et couché tard ou tôt selon les points de vue, ses repas pris dans la salle de gravité pour minimiser son contact avec elle.

**_Flashback_**

_Il était entré dans le labo, au milieu de la matinée. Bulma ne l'avait pas entendu arriver._

_« Onna, répare ce rebot et augmente la gravité » lui dit-il avec cette voix rauque qu'elle connaissait si bien_

_Bulma sursauta quand elle l'entendit, eu un frisson qui lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Maudite frustration, tu ne dois pas réagir comme ça lorsqu'il te parle se dit-elle._

_Végéta eu un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit son frisson. Hum pas si tranquille que ça alors se pensa-t-il_

_« Je n'ai pas le temps Végéta, je suis occupée » lui dit-elle sans se retourner._

_« Je ne crois pas, tu vas arrêter ce que tu fait pour augmenter la gravité à 400G, Onna»_

_Bulma se retourna lentement en fronçant les sourcils et en lui jetant un regard noir._

_« Je t'ai dit que j'étais en train de faire autre chose alors la salle de gravité attendra jusqu'à ce soir au moins »_

_Végéta s'avança lentement vers elle, presque jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent et lui attrapa le poignet. Bulma n'avait pas reculé, elle le regarda dans les yeux le menton haut._

_« Tu n'as pas bien compris, stupide terrienne. Je suis le Prince des Saiyans et lorsque je dis quelque chose, j'attends que mes ordres soient exécutés dans la seconde. Alors tu vas augmenter cette gravité tout de suite. » lui dit-il d'une voix calme et grave_

_Bulma le regarda fixement en essayant de lui cacher que sa présence la troublait. Elle tenta de prendre le même ton pour lui répondre et roula des yeux_

_« Et c'est reparti. Je te signale, maudit singe, que ton titre n'a aucune importance sur Terre et que je ne suis pas un de tes sujets prêts a t'obéir au doigt et a l'œil. Et je t'ai dit que pour l'instant j'étais occupé a autre chose que tes réparations et que j'irai a la salle de gravité ce soir. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Végéta » Elle vit son œil sursauter et sa main se resserrer sur son poignet. Il lui faisait mal mais elle n'allait surement pas le lui montrer. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour empêcher son cri de douleur._

_« Ne me pousse pas a bout, Onna, je pourrais te souffler en une seconde et faire sauter ta saloperie de planète pathétique»_

_« Et tu ne le ferras pas, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible, car tu as besoin de moi et de ma technologie pour devenir un Super Saiyan et faire la seule chose pour laquelle tu es ici : te battre contre Goku et le vaincre » Elle vit les yeux du Prince s'allumer dangereusement a l'annonce de Goku et su qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle a rit intérieurement en se félicitant d'avoir avancé cet argument_

_Végéta lâcha son poignet et recula de quelques pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours en colère contre elle en lui faisant toujours face_

_« Ce n'est pas grâce à toi ou ta technologie que je deviendrais Super Saiyan, mais par moi-même et par personne ou rien d'autre, mets toi bien ça dans le crâne »_

_« Si tu le dis, Prince » riposta-t-elle en appuyant sur son titre. Végéta rétrécit les yeux a sa réponse, sachant parfaitement qu'elle disait ça pour le faire fulminer de nouveau._

_« J'augmenterais la gravité ce soir. J'ai fini de réparer les 2 derniers robots que tu as apportés hier. Ils sont sur la table a coté de la porte. Bonne cession d'entrainement Végéta » dit-elle en retournant à son projet. Végéta la fixa quelques secondes. Comment ose-t-elle me parler comme ça et me renvoyer de la sorte ? Maudite stupide femelle terrienne. Il était à la fois frustré et excité par cette joute verbale avec elle. A la fois envie de l'étrangler et de la jeter sur cette table pour évacuer cette foutue frustration qui lui tenailler encore le ventre, la faire hurler de plaisir. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait le don de lui faire ressentir des sentiments contradictoires. Et il n'aimait se sentir de cette façon, ce n'était pas bon pour lui, pour son ascension. Il devait s'éloigner le plus d'elle et le plus longtemps possible et se focaliser seulement sur sa destinée._

_Il tourna les talons du laboratoire pris les robots et se dirigea vers la salle de gravité afin de se défouler jusqu'à se sentir au bord de l'épuisement._

_Bulma s'assied enfin sur son fauteuil et relâcha son souffle quand elle a su que Végéta était parti. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment peut-il être aussi arrogant et exaspérant à vouloir le gifler et à la fois si sexy et si excitant à vouloir l'embrasser avec passion et se perdre avec lui encore une fois ? s'interrogea-t-elle. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il aller lui casser le poignet tellement son emprise avait été forte. Elle regarda son poignet et grimaça quand elle le toucha. Elle pouvait déjà voir les ecchymoses_

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

« Putain de brute de Prince arrogant » murmura-t-elle.


	2. Chapitre 2

Consumés par le désir

Chapitre 2

Le soleil filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux. Le réveil affichait 6.00. Bulma était assise dans son lit, les jambes recroquevillées sous le menton. Elle regardait l'ecchymose sur son poignet. Elle avait diminué mais on pouvait encore voir les empreintes de Végéta.

_Stupide singe. Comment peux tu être si doux et si brutal à la fois pensa-t-elle__**. **_Et ce n'était pas la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait en ce moment. Elle se remémorait avec nostalgie, cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, leur seule et unique nuit. Elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle contre son oreille, ses mains sur son corps, toutes ces caresses, sa douceur lorsqu'ils avaient balancé leurs hanches ensemble. C'était un tout autre Végéta qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras cette nuit la. Mais depuis, il avait remit son masque d'arrogant connard, qui traiter toutes les personnes qui l'entourait comme ses sujets.

_Il faut que tu oublies cette nuit se dit-elle et que tu fasses comme si il ne te troublait pas. Tu es Bulma Briefs bon sang ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser attendrir par ce que tu ressens. Réagis !_

Elle se leva de son lit, alla à la commode et sorti ses vêtements pour filer a la douche. Une jupe en jean qui descend juste aux genoux, un top bleu avec écrit « Warriors » et une paire de mules noires feront l'affaire.

Une fois prête, elle s'engagea dans le couloir. Elle pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur du petit déjeuner, sa mère était déjà a l'œuvre. Elle entra dans la cuisine et la vit devant le comptoir.

« Bonjour Maman » dit-elle en prenant une tasse dans le placard et se servant un café

« Bulma chérie, bonjour, que fait tu debout si tôt ? » demanda-t-elle

Au bout de la table, quelqu'un était déjà assis entrain de déguster les plats sans un bruit. Il avait reconnu son Ki avant qu'elle n'entre dans la cuisine, et senti son odeur de lavande à son arrivée. Il restait silencieux en la regardant parler avec sa mère. Kami, elle était toujours aussi belle, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder.

« Hum, je vais au labo ce matin pour essayer de terminer mon projet pour Goku. »

Dès que Végéta entendit son nom il se figea sur sa chaise prêt a entendre la suite.

« J'ai terminé la première partie mais je suis assez déçu de ne pas arriver à le finir »

« Tu vas y arriver, chérie, tu y arrive toujours »

« Oui je ne vais pas arrêter la, je lui en parlerais samedi soir a la fête. A propos de ça, je dois appeler les autres pour savoir s'il sont toujours ok »

« Oui d'accord, en tout cas tout est prêt, la nourriture, les boissons et les décorations ont été livrées, on aura plus qu'a tout préparé »

« Ah super Maman, on aura qu'à installer les décorations demain »

« Ok, voulez vous autre chose Végéta ? Il reste du bacon »

Buma se figea lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle était tellement absorbée par sa discussion avec sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Prince dans la pièce. Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face a Végéta.

« Oh…euh…désolée Végéta, je n'avais pas fait attention que tu étais là »

« Si tu piaillais un peu moins avec la femme, tu aurais remarqué ma présence » lui répondit-il avec son sourire ironique.

Bulma le fixa. « Arrogant bastard de Sayains, tu aurais pu signaler ta présence au lieu de nous écouter » rajouta-t-elle avec colère puis elle sorti de la pièce sans attendre sa réponse.

Il sourit de nouveau._ Kami, elle est encore plus excitante en colère se dit-il._

* * *

_Merde, merde, merde. Mais quel connard ! se dit Bulma lorsqu'elle entra dans son labo. _

* * *

Le soir de la fête était arrivé. Les décorations avaient été installées la veille. Des guirlandes de lampions multicolores ornaient Capsule Corp. Des flambeaux étaient disposés sur les chemins de la propriété. Cela ressemblait à une fête des lumières. La musique commençait à se diffuser. Les boissons et la nourriture étaient a disposition des futurs convives. Tout avait été mis en place pour passer une bonne soirée. Enfin presque tout. Le seul inconnu dans l'histoire était Végéta. Il n'avait pas quitté la GR depuis l'accrochage dans la cuisine, il y avait 3 jours de cela et Bulma ne savait pas du tout comment gérer cette situation. Allait-il rester dans la GR pendant toute la fête, ou allait-il faire une apparition ? Elle avait beau vouloir chasser le Prince de son esprit c'était peine perdue. _Il ne gâchera pas la fête se dit-elle, _comme elle sortait de la douche_. _Elle devait se préparer, les premiers invités allaient arriver.

Elle avait opté pour une longue robe de soie noire qui s'attachait au cou et descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, avec une fente sur le coté droit qui allait jusqu'à la mi cuisse. Une fleur de camélia rouge vif était la seule touche de couleur sur sa robe. Il y avait un grand décolté dans le dos à la limite de sa chute de reins, rien de vulgaire, juste glamour et sexy. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un léger chignon, pincé par 2 baguettes chinoises. Son maquillage était simple et discret, juste un peu de rouge pour faire ressortir ses lèvres. Elle attrapa ses escarpins noirs et sorti dans le couloir. Elle avait mis sa première chaussure lorsqu'elle croisa le Prince qui allait à sa chambre.

Il savait qu'elle était dans sa chambre, il avait senti son Ki mais il avait pensé qu'il ne la croiserait pas ce soir. Lorsqu'il la vit il s'arrêta. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle, il était comme paralysé, ne pouvait pas détourner son regard d'elle. Bon sang, elle était magnifique.

Elle était en train de mettre sa deuxième chaussure quand elle leva les yeux et le vit. Elle sursauta. Dieu qu'il était beau.

« Oh Végéta, tu m'as fait peur. »

Il sorti de sa torpeur.

« J'ai fini mon entrainement, Onna, je vais dans ma chambre » lui dit-il en ouvrant sa porte.

« Attends Végéta »

Il suspendit son geste, et fixa les yeux sur elle.

« Il y aura tout le monde ce soir et bien sur si tu veux venir tu es le bienvenu » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce comme elle avançait dans le couloir sans attendre sa réponse.

La seule chose qu'il voyait à ce moment là fut son dos et il resta fixé sur son décolté. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était feu et désir pour elle encore et toujours. Sa décision fut prise à la seconde même ou seuls ses effluves de lavandes flottaient encore dans l'air.


	3. Chapter 3

*Attention léger Citron* (Pas trop de reproches pour ça je suis pas douée pour le transcrire)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas

* * *

Consumés par le désir

Chapitre 3

* * *

S'éloigner de lui. C'est tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

Bulma n'avait pas pu attendre sa réponse lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de les rejoindre à la fête. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux l'étonnement et surtout le désir. Elle pouvait encore sentir son regard brûlant dans son dos comme elle marchait dans le couloir. Elle avait su qu'elle devait vite s'éloigner de lui car elle n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de lui sauté dessus. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Il n'était pas question qu'il lui reproche lors de l'une de leur joute, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler et ne pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle ne lui ferrait pas se plaisir. C'est lui qui viendrait à elle et non pas le contraire. Il ne pourrait pas le nier, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse emporter par ses sentiments, lui montrer qu'elle était effectivement faible quand elle était avec lui.

Elle fit une pause en bas des escaliers pour reprendre ses esprits. _Ok, Bulma, calme-toi. Respire. Ne pense plus à lui. Amuse-toi ce soir. Ignore-le s'il vient. _

Quelques invités étaient déjà arrivés. Yamcha et Krillin étaient près du buffet. _Que la fête commence se dit-elle_

* * *

Végéta était dans sa chambre à repenser à l'interlude qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. _Oh Kami, je ne devrais pas ressentir encore ce désir pour elle. Mon cœur est noir, les émotions sont stupides, elles rendent faible. Bon sang comment peut-elle me faire ressentir ces choses. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus dans le couloir, de la prendre contre ce mur et apaiser ce désir. Je dois me reprendre se dit-il comme il sortait de sa chambre._

Il pouvait déjà sentir les KI de ses stupides humains. Mais comme par habitude, il se concentra sur un seul en entrant dans le jardin. Elle était la, une coupe de champagne a la main, entrain de rire avec « son ancien » pathétique humain. Il ressentait comme une pointe de jalousie. _Jalousie, oh non, il ne peut pas ressentir de la jalousie envers cet humain. _Il traversa le jardin et se planta à l'ombre d'un arbre près de la GR. De la, il aurait toute la vue nécessaire pour les regarder.

Bulma a su au moment même ou Végéta était arrivé a la fête. Elle avait ressenti des picotements en haut du cou, et comme l'impression de sentir ses yeux sur elle. Elle finit son verre d'un coup comme pour se donner du courage et alla en prendre un autre. Si elle devait se souler pour se sentir mieux, alors c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'allait pas se tourmenter toute la soirée pour _lui_. Elle se concentra sur sa discussion avec Yamcha.

« Alors B » lui demanda–t-il en s'approchant d'elle très près pour couvrir la musique « comment vas-tu ? »

« Hum, mise à part ce connard de Saiyan qui me prend pour son esclave, je vais bien » lui dit-elle en faisant la moue

« Tu es plus forte que lui, B, ne te laisse pas faire » lui glisse-t-il a l'oreille

« Oui tu as raison, il ne m'atteindra pas »

« Tu veux danser ? »

« Avec plaisir, Yam »

Végéta les regardaient danser. Il était en train de bouillir. Il serrait et desserrait les poings afin de se contenir pour ne pas envoyer ce bâtard en enfer. _Comment ose-t-il poser les mains sur elle ? Comment ose t-il la toucher ?_ Il fut interrompu lorsqu'il senti un ki s'approcher

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Kakarot ? » demanda-t-il en fixant toujours le couple a l'autre bout du jardin

"Oh, rien, juste vous Saluer»

« C'est fait tu peux partir »

« On peut parler un peu ? »

"Non"

« Juste 5 minutes »

« Crache le morceau et disparait »

« Comment ça passe avec Bulma ? »

Végéta se figea et se tourna enfin vers lui. _Il ne peut pas savoir, c'est impossible_.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Kakarot ? »

« Oh rien, juste savoir si vous vous supporter »

_Ouf. Il est tellement idiot qu'il ne doit rien savoir _

« Bien. Onna répare la GR, me donne a manger. C'est tout ce que je lui demande. »

« Mouais, tu n'es pas trop rude avec elle au moins ? »

« Rude ? Je ne suis pas rude. Tant qu'elle fait ce que je lui demande, ça ira »

« Juste Végéta, elle t'aide dans ta formation, pour devenir plus fort, soit plus sympa avec elle »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Kakarot, je lui parle comme j'en ai envie »

« Ok, ok, pense a ce que je t'ai dis c'est tout et tu verras que ce sera moins tendu entre vous »

« humph, maintenant, laisse moi tranquille, va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre »

« Ok, à bientôt Végéta »

_Maudit Kakarot, me dire comment me comporter avec la Onna. Je fais comme je veux avec elle. Et l'autre Baka qui est toujours avec elle, me donne envie de me défouler sur lui._

* * *

« Bulma, excuse moi je peux te parler 2 minutes ? »

« Ah Goku, oui pas de soucis. Tu nous excuse Yam. »

« Oui je vais faire un tour au buffet. A plus tard »

« Alors Goku, de quoi veut-tu parler ? »

« Hum, eh bien c'est à propos de Végéta »

« Super, le sujet que je voulais éviter » dit-elle en faisant la moue

« Ah pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Qu'est qu'il ne fait pas tu veux dire ! Son Altesse Royal, le Prince des Ânes est un connard arrogant qui me prend pour son esclave »

« Bulma, écoute. Le fait de ne pas être un Super Saiyan est une grosse frustration pour lui. Et puis tu sais qu'il a toujours était bourru et hautain, Végéta quoi. »

« Oui eh bien si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, si je pouvais, je lui collerais une seringue dans le cul avec son super pouvoir pour qu'il arrête de se prendre pour le nombril du monde. »

« Oui c'est une idée, mais malheureusement, il doit trouver son pouvoir tout seul, tout ton génie ne l'aidera pas sur ce coup »

« C'est bien dommage je me serais fait le plaisir de faire l'infirmière, et crois moi il l'aurait senti »

« Hum, j'en doute pas » répond-t-il en riant « Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, il a besoin de toi pour devenir super Saiyan, donc-«

« Comment ça besoin de moi ? » le coupa-t-elle

« De ta technologie, je veux dire, et peux être aussi pourquoi pas ton soutien »

« Alors là il peut courir »

« Juste pense-y »

« Ok Goku, pour toi alors j'y penserais »

* * *

La soirée avait été un succès. Les gens avaient fait des compliments à Bulma pour toute l'organisation, et ils avaient quitté CC au fur et a mesure que la nuit avançait.

Bulma avait passé la soirée à naviguer entre ces invités, la Z-team bien sur et quelques employés de CC. Elle avait dansé avec Krillin et Yamcha et a chaque fois elle avait senti le regard de Végéta sur elle, avait eu l'impression d'avoir la colonne vertébrale en feu. Quelques coupes de champagne l'avaient aidé à diminuer la tension qu'elle ressentait.

Elle entra dans la maison, et enleva ses escarpins. Elle avait envie d'un bon bain et de se blottir sous ses couvertures. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine pour prendre un dernier verre. Elle était appuyée face au comptoir et regardait le soleil se lever à travers la fenêtre.

Dans le coin opposé, il y avait la un Prince au regard onyx, adossé au mur, qui avait les yeux fixé sur elle. Il l'avait regardé toute la soirée, l'avait désiré, voulu sentir son parfum au creux de son cou.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Bulma se retourna brusquement.

« Putain de merde Végéta, tu veux me donner une crise cardiaque ? T'es malade tu m'as fait peur »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Onna »

« Oui j'ai passé une bonne soirée et toi ? »

«Hum ça j'en doute pas. La mienne a été…passionnante »

« Qu'est que tu veux dire ? »

« Je t'ai vu avec lui, ça oui tu avais l'air de t'amuser » lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oui, j'ai dansé avec Yamcha. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Oui je peux sentir son odeur nauséabonde sur toi, partout ou il a posé ses mains »

« Yamcha est mon ami et je danses avec lui si je veux. Nous avons était proches lui et moi pendant longtemps. Je ne vois pas ou est le problème Végéta. »

Elle pouvait voir les yeux de Végéta se rétrécir a cette remarque, lui donnant un petit sourire a l'intérieur. _Jaloux ?_

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que sa sale odeur couvre la tienne »

_Ooh, ooh. Danger Bulma. Ton cœur s'affole. Tu dois t'éloigner tout de suite sinon…_

« Oh non Végéta, stop, je veux rien entendre de plus » dit-elle en voulant sortir de la pièce mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide comme les mains de Végéta se posèrent de chaque coté d'elle sur le comptoir

« Hum, tu as une odeur merveilleuse » dit-il en reniflant son cou et ses cheveux

Bulma écarquilla les yeux et commença à haleter

« Non Végéta, arrête ça tout de suite et laisse moi partir » lui chuchota-t-elle

Il sourit. « Menteuse, tu ne veux pas que j'arrête. Je peux le sentir. Je sens ton désir depuis tout à l'heure »

_Oh Kami. Il avait raison. Elle le désirait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans cette cuisine_

« Je vais t'avouer que tu m'excite beaucoup dans cette tenue » lui dit-il en lui faisant ressentir son désir pour elle

Il l'emprisonna avec ses hanches. Il fit passer une main le long de sa cuisse et posa l'autre en haut de son cou afin de délasser sa robe pour gouter sa peau.

« Est-ce qu'il te faisait frémir, te faisait gémir si fort, te donner autant de plaisir lorsqu'il te touchait comme ça ? »

Elle ignora sa question, ne lui répondit pas mais elle savait que ça n'était pas comparable. Yamcha ne lui a jamais fait ressentir aussi vulnérable, ne l'a jamais autant troublé que lui.

« Je vais répondre pour toi et c'est non. Tu n'as jamais eu ce parfum là lorsque tu étais avec lui »

Bulma haletait à son toucher. A ce moment même, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter et surtout elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait sentir les lèvres de Végéta, ses mains sur elle caressant chaque parcelle de son corps, elle voulait revivre sa nuit de passion avec lui encore une fois.

Elle glissa les mains sous son tee short. Elle aussi voulait le toucher. Elle caressa ses épaules, son ventre puis le lui ôta.

Leurs bouches se touchèrent pour la première fois depuis leur échange. Ce n'était pas un baiser rugueux ou brutal mais plutôt un baiser qui reflétait leur envie, leur désir.

Ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, pour se dépouiller du reste de leurs vêtements, ne laissant que leurs dessous respectif.

« J'ai eu envie de te prendre contre le mur toute la soirée » murmura Végéta au moment ou Bulma poussa un long gémissement de satisfaction contre l'oreille de Végéta. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille comme un signal pour lui dire que c'est ce qu'elle attendait aussi. Il sourit dans son cou et posa une main sous ses fesses, l'autre sur sa nuque et les déplaça contre la paroi la plus proche.

« On va vérifier si tu es prête pour moi » lui dit-il en écartant sa culotte, et en caressant lentement son intimité. Bulma haletait de plus en plus vite, elle griffait ses épaules, embrassait sa clavicule puis elle cria, libérant son orgasme. Végéta retira ses doigts d'elle et enleva son boxer pour enfin libérer son membre palpitant qui crier au plaisir lui aussi.

« Ouvre-toi à moi » chuchota-t-il comme il se plaçait à son entrée. Puis il s'enfonça en elle. Elle cria une nouvelle fois de plaisir a son intrusion. « Tu es si serrée » lui dit-il en commençant son mouvement de va et vient lentement. Il resserra son emprise sous ses fesses et posa son autre main contre le mur afin de pouvoir augmenter la vitesse de ses coups.

« Oh Végéta, c'est si bon » gémi-t-elle contre sa bouche. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre. Ils gémissaient et haletait de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait leur corps au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient à leur libération respective. Les muscles de Bulma se contractèrent autour de Végéta et poussa un cri d'extase. Il se libéra en elle aussi profondément qu'il le pu.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes, l'onyx et le bleu océan se fixant.

Végéta s'éloigna du mur et reposa doucement Bulma sur ses jambes. Elle récupéra sa robe près du comptoir pendant qu'il remettait son pantalon sans un mot. Ses yeux avait repris leur couleur habituelle, noir ébène ou plus aucun signe de leur passion ne filtrait.

Bulma s'arrêta au chambranle de la cuisine, se retourna vers lui et chercha son regard.

« Végéta ? Tu ne ferras pas de moi ta putain royale que tu sautes quand tu en as envie et que tu ignore ensuite. Je vaux mieux que ça et tu le sais. » lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Il l'a regarda partir.

_« Et merde. Putain de désir qui me fait agir comme un connard. Putain de sentiments pathétiques» murmura-t-il pour lui-même _


End file.
